La ladrona del deseo
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Tonks comprendió que cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena.


**La ladrona del deseo **

¡Molly estás loca! Estamos en plena guerra y tú quieres celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños- Reclamó Alastor Moody - Las reuniones se hicieron para planear el ataque contra los Mortífagos no para tu disfrute.

¡Claro que sé que estamos en guerra! Pero esto no será una fiesta , sólo tomaré cinco minutos de la reunión para que Remus pueda pedir su deseo de cumpleaños. Hace años que el pobre no celebra propiamente ,y no veo que daño pueda causar el celebrar un poco. Ya le he pedido permiso a Dumbledore, y él a diferencia tuya se ha mostrado muy contento.

¡Vamos Moody! No pierdas tu tiempo discutiendo con Molly, mejor revisa estos informes de ataques a muggles que llegaron esta mañana al Ministerio- Lo distrajo Tonks, quien sobre todas las cosas no permitiría que nadie frustrara sus plan, en el cual venía trabajando arduamente desde hace días.

En el mundo mágico hay magia pura, más fuerte que la magia común, magia que tiene poderes casi imposibles de abatir, magia tan especial que pocas veces puede ser utilizada, y una de esas limitadas ocasiones son los deseos de cumpleaños.

Sólo una vez al año, este poder era concentrado en una pequeña vela, y el cumpleañero, podía convocar un deseo que casi con seguridad se vería realizado si este era puro y no encerraba maldad.

Tonks tenía un deseo, uno que había pedido ya a las estrellas fugaces y a un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero sin aparentes resultados, y sí en verdad quería verlo realizado esta era su oportunidad.

¡Felicidades Remus! Es hora de que apagues esa vela y dejes volar tu deseo- Declaró Dumbledore- Remus sonrió, y con la mirada recorrió todo el salón, buscándola pero ella no se encontraba pues sigilosa como nunca, había logrado escabullirse detrás de él, justo a tiempo.

Remus cerró los ojos, meditó por un segundo, y dejó volar su deseo en un delicado sopló que Tonks aprovechó para enviar con el mismo su propio deseo.

Misión cumplida. – Pensó al darse cuenta que nadie había notado su arrebato.

Así que aquí estabas. Por un momento pensé que te habías retirado. – Le dijo Remus cuando al fin la encontró.

Y perderme del exquisito pastel que Molly preparó: Pan de chocolate con relleno de chocolate con cobertura de chocolate. No señor, por nada del mundo me lo pierdo.

Bueno lunático espero este año no hayas desperdiciado tu deseo en tonterías como la paz mundial. – Declaró Sirius, mientras destapaba una cerveza de mantequilla-

Lupin le sonrió, su amigo lo conocía bastante bien, jamás había utilizado sus deseos en cosas superficiales.

Tonks vio esa sonrisa cómplice, y el peso de la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que haya hecho esa terrible acción? Había sido una egoísta, y Remus tenía que saberlo aunque esto le costara perder lo más querido.

Remus ¿te importaría salir a tomar el aire conmigo?- Preguntó ella, de una manera tan formal y poco común en ella que tomó al licántropo por sorpresa.

Era Luna Nueva, el mejor momento para Remus, quien en verdad disfrutaba de poder ver las estrellas sin inconvenientes.

- ¡Remus, en verdad lo siento! - Declaró ella directo, sin rodeos- Es tu cumpleaños y ¿adivina quién sopló tu vela de cumpleaños? No era mi deseo y lo robé, ya que lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

Él la miró sorprendido y conmovido por la angustia que Tonks reflejaba. Tomó su babilla delicadamente de forma que ella lo mirara a los ojos y acortando la distancia entre ambos le preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de explotar, y con su cuerpo temblando de nervios.

- Pedí tener todos tus besos, todos tus abrazos, todas tus caricias, pero sobre todo tu amor.

El guardó silencio por un momento sobrecogido por la declaración de la joven. Tonks sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, no soportaba la inquietud del momento.

El movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

- Dora, tú no robaste nada. Mi deseo, fue precisamente ser el dueño de tu corazón, ser el hombre que esté a tu lado hasta el final de tus días. Mi amor lo has tenido desde nuestra primera guardia juntos.

Y sin aviso la tomó por la cintura a la vez que la besaba con todo el cariño y sentimiento que su corazón albergaba y el cual por tanto tiempo había tenido contenido.

Fue entonces, que Tonks comprendió que cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena.


End file.
